Energy
Energy is the most important quantity in the game. One energy point is consumed for each action, such as collecting from Buildings, Nature, and Farming. Basic Energy Each player level is assigned an amount of "maximum" restorable energy, based on their Level (see Level Privileges.) When your energy is below the "maximum," it regenerates 1 energy point every 3 minutes. In addition to regenerating, you can also get energy from random drops, the Wizard School, Adventures, Royal Exchange trades, Sir Pigglesworth, Faerie Elixir, the Alicorn, the Pink Alicorn, and others. Energy is a stackable item. The energy collected from other sources will be added to your total available energy, which can bring it above your "maximum" restorable level. However, the 3-minute regenerating function stops while you are above your "maximum." For example, let's say you are level 7 and your restorable energy is 31. Suppose you have done 4 tasks and your current energy is 27. Suddenly you get 10 energy from a drop. Now your energy is 37. The three-minute restoration function stops. You use this energy. When you get down to 30 energy, the restoration function will begin again as normal, giving you 1 energy every 3 minutes. Whenever you level up in the game your maximum restorable energy level will increase. The leveling event will add a one-time gift of the full amount of your new restorable energy to your current net energy. Using the above example, you have used some energy and are down to 27. You level up. You get a one-time gift of your new amount, in this case 32. So you temporarily will have 59 energy. The restoration counter will start again when you get down to 31. Energy Droppers The main energy droppers are Alicorns, with some help from Unicorns and others. Most energy droppers are from past special events. However, they may occasionally be offered for sale in the Market, or as a grand prize from the Baron's Tent. Timed Drops Every 5 hours these buildings drop a fixed amount of energy based on building level: *Wizard School - Market, 200 Gems, limit 2. At level 1 gives 5 energy; at max level 5 it gives 10 energy. *Wizard's Portal - Trade Wagon, costs gold Troll Tokens and other items, limit 2. At level 1 gives 4 energy; at max level 5 it gives 8 energy. The wizard school is a SUPERB investment of gems for new players with limited energy. In contrast, the wizard's portal is a complex and advanced building, requiring Monster Hunts to acquire many gold Troll Tokens - first to purchase, and then to upgrade. It is a poor choice for players who have not built other energy droppers in the Mythic Research Center first. DAILY Varying amounts of 2, 4-20, 50 or 100 energy: *Armored Alicorn - Mythic Research Center *Faerie Alicorn *Flower Power Alicorn (cap of 99) *Glimmer Alicorn - Mythic Research Center *Unicorn - Mythic Research Center *Glimmeregg alicorn (special event) *Pink Alicorn (special event) *Skelecorn (special event) *Wedding Alicorn (quest) *Aainbow Alicorn *Aquatic Alicorn (4+) *Spring Unicorn *Sweet Tooth (minimum 2) *Pastel Alicorn (special event) (minimum 2) *Candy Alicorn (special event) (minimum 2) WEEKLY Drops (40?) energy weekly: *Alicorn (white) - Market, 600 Gems (or past special event building Love Shack) These special event horses and unicorns drop 40 energy weekly: *Destrier (special event) *Rouncey (special event) *Sweetheart Unicorn (special event) *Royal Dark Unicorn (special event) Random These do not drop energy daily, only at random as part of their drops: *Alicolt *Sir Pigglesworth *many others Royal Exchange There are trades that offer energy rewards. However, it costs way more energy to collect the items for the trade (50-66). Greenhouse Making a Faerie Elixir gives 20 points of instant energy when collected - you can't save Faerie Elixirs for later. It costs WAY more energy to collect and craft the many ingredients than the 20 you'll receive. Category:Castle Story